


Uncertainty

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [17]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Uncertainty

You had no idea how long you’d stared at the test, not surprised, but still hoping you were seeing things. Your hand went to your stomach and you teared up. Not thinking, you threw the test. You walked out, the other tests forgotten in the bathroom. You wiped your cheeks, having to put on a brave front, and decide when, and how, to tell your husband and daughter.

Negan had Gabby outside like he always did after runs, enjoying the fresh air. It was their ‘thing’, a way to bond, and something for Gabby to look forward to when she missed him. Moving quickly, you went right to your room and sat on the side of the bed.

When Negan came in a little while later, he saw you sleeping on your side, and he could tell that you’d been crying. Picking up Gabby, he walked back out. “How’s about we see if Uncle Jack wants to help you with your full name?” He suggested, smiling at her. Negan wanted to know what was wrong, as you’d been acting off.

* * *

It didn’t take him long to find Jack, and let him know that he just wanted some time alone with you. Told Jack that he missed you while he was out- which was true. After he’d kissed Gabby’s cheek, he sighed and walked away, hoping everything was okay.

He walked into the bathroom and ran his hand through his hair. The purple of the box caught his eye first, making him furrow his brows. He picked it up, seeing one missing. Part of him hoped it was someone else’s, someone else might be pregnant.

His heart was hammering as he saw the test on the floor. His boots were all that could be heard as he walked the short distance to it. Negan knew in his gut that these were yours. He knew you wouldn’t run again, not with Gabby, not with as well as things had been…but you were obviously upset.

Picking it up by the handle, he turned it over to see the little plus sign. His stomach sank. “Fuck.” He breathed. In another life, he’d have as many as you wanted. But, this was far from the world kids needed to be raised in. 

* * *

“Sweetheart?” Negan woke you up.

Groaning, you rolled to your back and stretched. “What, babe?” You yawned, sitting up as you blinked away the sleep from your eyes. Seeing the look on his face, you worried. “What’s wrong?”

Without saying anything, he held up the positive pregnancy test. “You’re pregnant, aren’t you?” His voice was low, and controlled. You had no idea how he felt about another baby.

You looked down and nodded, crying. “Yeah…”

“How far along are you?” Straight to the point.

Licking your lips, you sighed. “About 13 or 14 weeks.” You told him softly. “I’m sorry.” His eyes went wide, but you were still staring at your hands. “I know this is probably the last thing you want.”

Negan made you look at him, a fire in his eyes. “There’s nothin’ to be fuckin’ sorry for.” He told you firmly. “Is this the best situation? Shit no. Does that mean I don’t want another kid with you? You bet your sweet ass it doesn’t.” He grinned, making your nerves settle just a bit.

Pulling him into a sweet kiss, you smiled, your tears now from happiness. “You’re not upset?”

“Do I look upset?” Negan teased, chuckling as you shook your head. “I’m gonna be a Daddy again.” He held you close, rubbing your back gently.

* * *

You and Negan found Gabby out back with Jack, him trying to teach her how to do a handstand. Your fingers were laced together, and you chuckled as she fell on her butt. Her facial expression said it all- she was close to pissed.

“Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Jack is helping me learn handstands.” She grinned running up to the two of you.

Negan scooped her up as always, grinning. “We have a surprise for you, princess.” Her eyes lit up at that. “But, you’re gonna have to wait for it.” She pouted, making you chuckle. “You’re gonna have a baby brother or sister!”

Gabby squealed, making Negan wince and put her down. “UNCLE JACK!” She yelled excitedly.

* * *

That night at dinner, things went as usual, until the end. Negan stood up, a shit eating grin on his face. “Gabby has somethin’ she wants to say to you!” His voice bellowed, making everyone stop talking. He lifted her so that she was sitting on one shoulder.

“I’m gonna be a big sister!” She beamed.

* * *


End file.
